


Ustedes y nosotros

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La diferencia entre lo que hacen "ustedes" y lo que hacemos "nosotros".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ustedes y nosotros

**Author's Note:**

> Os traigo fluff. Cuando murió Mario Benedetti mi reacción fue hacer pucheros, soltar esnifeos y correr a buscar mis libros de poemas para abrazarlos. Después, me di cuenta que poco antes de su muerte yo me había reencontrado con este poema, que fue el primero que leí de él y dije: ¿por qué no? Usarlo aquí lo veo no como un homenaje y espero que no sea una ofensa, sino más bien como una forma de recordarlo muy personal. <3  
> Escrito tras muchos pucheros por la muerte de Mario Benedetti. Señor, donde esté, sepa que su poesía nos sigue llegando ;_;. Las citas son parte del poema del mismo título, "Ustedes y nosotros", por este autor uruguayo que nos dejó u.u. Es el primer poema que leí de él y prácticamente lo memoricé, por eso es especial para mí =)

Ustedes cuando aman   
exigen bienestar   
una cama de cedro   
y un colchón especial 

  
La nueva mansión Malfoy bullía de actividad. Cientos de "pops" se escuchaban yendo y viniendo, llevando y trayendo cosas. Habían pasado unos días desde tu boda con Astoria y regresaban a Inglaterra para embellecer su reino. La vieja mansión Malfoy había estado en manos de Narcisa por mucho tiempo, y en sus manos quedaría pues tú no deseabas quitársela. Sin embargo, tu esposa no lo tomó tan bien. Cuando se casó contigo, una de las cosas que más la ilusionaron fue la idea de poner sus manos en esa casa y remodelarla por completo. No tenía muy buena reputación después de la guerra, pero ella estaba segura de poder hacer algo al respecto. 

Tú te negaste rotundamente. A tu madre le hubiera roto el corazón. En compensación, cuando regresaron a Inglaterra la sorprendiste con una nueva mansión, cerca de la antigua. Era una que había ocupado tu abuelo, obsesionado con la arquitectura. Tu abuelo, si no me equivoco, había tenido más de veinte mansiones al rededor del país. Esta en especial había estado abandonada desde que él había muerto, casi medio siglo atrás. 

Astoria no se vio tan emocionada con la adquisición, pero puso buena cara. Te dijo que había esperado algo mucho peor. Esta mansión, dijo también, era ideal para dar un sentido de poder y bienestar para la familia que pensaban construir. Porque una familia, dijo ella, no es una familia si no se sustenta en los pilares de un buen hogar. 

Pero no se conformó con la edificación. Apenas puso sus ojos en ella comenzó a pensar en todo lo que necesitaría sustituir. Ni loca iba a dormir en un colchón de dos siglos de antiguedad cuando podía comprar una cama mucho más moderna y mucho más cara, de cedro a poder ser. Tú consentiste a todas sus peticiones. Pusiste a trabajar a cada elfo doméstico disponible para los Malfoy y los Greengrass. Tardaron una semana en tener toda la mansión al gusto de Astoria. 

Cuando observó con las manos en la cintura el pequeño palacio que había logrado armar con el bolsillo abierto de sus dos fortunas, ella te sonrió y te dijo que te amaba.

nosotros cuando amamos   
es fácil de arreglar   
con sábanas qué bueno   
sin sábanas da igual 

  
¿Recuerdas cuando tú y yo nos escapábamos? Yo recuerdo una vez en especial. Estaba lloviendo y los dos nos reíamos como estúpidos adolescentes. Tal vez tenía que ver con el vino que se nos había subido a la cabeza tras la comida. Tal vez simplemente nos poníamos locos al estar uno al lado del otro. En lugar de correr a buscar refugio nos dimos la mano y caminamos lentamente por el bosque hasta encontrar un pequeño lecho entre los árboles. 

Aún mojados nos sentamos ahí y yo, que cargaba la botella todavía la compartí contigo. Habíamos tenido un día de campo esa tarde. No sé qué le dijiste tú a tu esposa. Mi patética excusa fue que necesitaba tiempo a solas. Pero en realidad lo que necesitaba era recargarme en tu hombro, justo a tu lado y disfrutar de tu olor mezclado con los aromas del bosque. 

Estabamos empapados, pero no hicimos por secarnos con hechizos. Ese lugar era tan bueno como cualquier otro para nuestros propósitos. Con la ropa colgándonos incómodamente comenzamos a besarnos muy lento. Yo me quité la ropa rápido y la tiré por ahí. Tú te quejaste, pero también te quitaste la ropa. Apenas te di tiempo para extenderla sobre las ramas. Te necesitaba tanto. 

Tu cuerpo estaba empapado y frío y cuando te toqué te estremeciste. Comencé por besar tu rostro y entre mis besos y mis manos que frotaban tus piernas y tu pecho fuiste aumentando tu temperatura. Todo tu cuerpo desprendía un calorcito delicioso cuando te acosté sobre mis ropas y me puse sobre ti. Sólo tus manos eran rebeldes. Tus manos siempre están frías. Me tocaron también, cada rincón hasta encontrar mi ansiosa erección y me guiaron entre tus piernas.

Enterré mis manos en la hojarasca húmeda al tiempo que me adentraba en tu cuerpo, que se curvó contra el mío. 

Te hice el amor muy despacio, entre tus quejas y jadeos, entre mis risas nerviosas y las hojas que crujían con nuestros movimientos. 

Y te dije: te amo.

  
ustedes cuando aman   
calculan interés   
y cuando se desaman   
calculan otra vez 

  
El punto era que las fortunas de los Greengrass y de los Malfoy juntas eran increíblemente productivas. Claro que tu esposa y tú, y los padres de tu esposa y los tuyos lo sabían desde un principio, por eso aceptaron el matrimonio. Astoria venía de una familia razonablemente rica, nada del otro mundo. Sus padres no eran gente especialmente brillante y ella no era especialmente guapa. Bueno, no para mí, de cualquier forma, nunca para mí. Su gran problema es que habían tenido dos hijas y las dos eran unas completas inútiles en cuestiones de finanzas. Tú siempre fuiste brillante. 

El problema de tu familia era ligeramente diferente. Después de la guerra su nombre no era directamente muy emocionante. La gente intentaba tratar con ustedes lo menos posible. Y tú eras un cabezota. En lugar de intentar levantar el nombre de los Malfoy, decidiste que no querías lamer traseros (no los de ellos, por lo menos). Tu caracter, déjame decirte, no era de una perita en dulce. Te volviste gruñón y cada vez que se negaban a hacer tratos contigo tú te negeabas a respirar su mismo oxígeno. 

Por eso Narcisa y Lucius consideraron que te haría bien una esposa. Por una parte, tal vez ella podría mejorar tu ánimo un poco. Por otra parte, tener relaciones con un apellido que no estaba ligado directamente con mortífagos sería de gran ayuda para los negocios de los Malfoy, que de ninguna forma iban a detenerse. Tú aceptaste, indiferente. Tu mayor gesto fue encogerte de hombros y quizá arrugaste un poco la nariz, como sueles hacer imitando a tu madre. 

A ti no te molestaba manejar el ir y venir de las cifras millonarias, calcular inversiones y créditos. De hecho, cuando te informaron de la boda calculaste inmediatamente a cuánto ascenderían las ganancias para las dos familias y cuales podrían ser las potenciales pérdidas en el caso de que tu esposa te hartara y le lanzaras una maldición.

Porque, lo que sí te disgustaba era la idea de estar atado a alguien de quien sólo te importaban sus bóvedas en Gringotts y a quien le importaba lo mismo de ti. Te vi una tarde, Draco. Calculabas en cuánto tiempo irías a la quiebra si mandabas al diablo la fortuna y voluntad Greengrass.

Tal vez por eso un día que me ofreciste una escoba con incrustaciones de diamantes la rechacé. No necesitaba que creyeras que estaba contigo por el dinero, porque era lo último que me pasaría por la cabeza. Tú me miraste y parpadeaste, sorprendido. Entonces, arrancaste los diamantes, los tiraste por la ventana y pusiste la escoba en mis manos nuevamente. Yo te besé.

  
nosotros cuando amamos   
es como renacer   
y si nos desamamos   
no la pasamos bien 

  
Hubo una vez, en la que "dejamos" de amarnos. En realidad, dejamos de vernos. Estabamos enojados, dijimos cosas. Decidimos que la relación no podía dar más. Tú estabas casado, yo estaba casado. Se suponía que no debíamos estar haciéndoles eso a nuestras esposas. Bueno, en tu caso sólo estabas siéndole infiel a un papel, yo estaba siendo infiel a una persona.

No entiendo por qué me casé con Ginny. Hasta el día de hoy es algo que no entiendo. Al principio tenía algunas excusas de las que echar mano, pero las razones se me fueron acabando cada vez que terminaba entre tus brazos gimiendo como desgraciado. Recuerdo que durante esa separación no dejé de pensar en ti y que cuando te vi cerca de ese tal Smith casi me vuelvo loco. 

Pensé tantas cosas... pensé que tú solo necesitabas engañar a Astoria, ejercer tu sexualidad, sin importarte con quien. Podría ser yo o podría ser cualquier otro, sólo necesitabas alguien que pudisera darte lo que una mujer no podía. También pensé que yo sólo era capaz de dejar a un lado a Ginny por ti, porque tú eras el único demonio que me arrastraba a la infidelidad. Para mí tú eras un gay infiel y lujurioso; para mí yo era un hombre heterosexual arrastrado por error. Antes de ti sólo había estado con un par de chicos, pero eran juegos de una noche. Habernos separado tenía más sentido que nunca.

Me equivoqué en ambas cosas. Cuando seguí acostándme con otros me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba conmigo. Yo no engañaba a Ginny sólo porque tú me arrastrabas; la engañaba porque su cuerpo y sus modos femeninos no me daban lo que yo ansiaba sentir. Tuve que aceptar que algunos de tus reclamos tenían sentido entonces. Era un gay de closet y nada más.

Cuando regresamos me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba contigo. Durante ese tiempo, según me contaste, sólo habías estado con dos personas y con ninguna te habías acostado más de dos veces. Tú no estabas buscando sexo de una noche, no buscabas a quien fuera para engañar a tu esposa. Lo que tú buscabas era un compañero real, no la ilusión que daba el matrimonio.

No te había dicho que lloré cuando nos separamos al salir de aquel café muggle. Tal como tú no me contaste que todos encuentros "casuales" en las semanas siguientes en realidad los habías planeado cuidadosamente. 

Quizá la separación valió la pena, pues cuando tus labios se estrellaron contra los míos en un gesto desesperado, renacimos juntos como un solo fénix. 

  
* * * * *

ustedes cuando aman   
son de otra magnitud   
hay fotos chismes prensa   
y el amor es un boom 

  
Creo que uno de los momentos en que te vi más enojado fue cuando aún no eramos pareja. Fue muy gracioso de hecho. Estabas por proponerle matrimonio a la hembra Weasley, pero la sorpresa te salió mal porque Rita Skeeter se enteró antes que tu novia. Recuerdo que leí el períodico y rodé los ojos ante tanta faramalla y detalle. ¿A quién le importa el peso exacto del anillo que le ibas a dar? Pero en fin, así era eso.

Desde que habías comenzado a salir con ella llegaron a la página de sociales para quedarse. A cada movimiento, a cada respirar de la pareja modelo había fotos y entrevistas con "fuentes" que hablaban sobre su inmensa felicidad y sobre cómo eran el uno para el otro. No recuerdo el número de veces que tuve ganas de vomitar al abrir el periódico, en serio.

En fin, el caso es que le propusiste matrimonio a la Weasley en la prensa nacional y sin siquiera proponértelo. La foto tuya que apareció ahí no era muy agradable: parecía que te ibas a desmayar del disgusto en cualquier segundo. Ella saltó de alegría, por supuesto, y casi lloró ante el detalle. Lo sé porque había fotógrafos ahí para registrarlo todo. También sé que tú querías que te tragara la tierra en ese momento, tu cara era invaluable, Harry. 

Después de lo del anillo vino la boda. Según el reportaje ambos estuvieron maravillados de compartir un momento tan especial en sus vidas con sus fans y con la gente que los admiraba. En realidad, sé que tú te opusiste terminantemente a que hubiera prensa en ella, pero tu futura esposa decidió que no tenías de qué avergonzarte pues estabas haciendo lo que deseabas y compartirlo con otros era lo menos que podías hacer, bla, bla, bla. 

Y también sé que fue la boda a la que asistieron más personas en el último siglo y que tú no tenías idea de cómo se llamaban tres cuartas partes de los asistentes. Sé también que para cuando te sacaron la foto del brindis tú ya te habías bajado tres o cuatro botellas y que estabas a punto de caerte sobre el pastel de bodas. Sé que Weasley se puso furiosa y que desde ese día intentas no mezclar cabello pelirrojo con alcohol.

Según el períodico, tu noche de bodas fue de ensueño: en un hotel de lujo en París, con sábanas de seda, champaña y rosas. Según tú me contaste, un día que mezclaste cabello rubio con alcohol, tu luna de miel fue una noche de pesadilla. Estabas caliente, por esa parte no había problema, pero también estabas ebrio y sincero. Y cuando viste su cuerpo desnudo sentiste desilusión sin saber por qué. Y después de una mala puesta en escena, ni ella ni tú se vinieron, pero ninguno lo mencionó despues.

  
nosotros cuando amamos   
es un amor común   
tan simple y tan sabroso   
como tener salud 

  
El día que tú y yo decidimos que íbamos a tener una relación seria, nadie se enteró. Por supuesto. Éramos dos hombres casados, no realmente fuera del closet. De mí se sospechaba, de ti no se tenía ni idea. Ambos teníamos una máscara que mantener y secretos que guardar. No hubo prensa implicada, ni amigos que se metieran, ni gente que sintiera celos. Sólo tú y yo y el hermoso silencio que quedó después de que tus labios besaron lentamente mi cuello. A ella le habrás dado un anillo, pero a mí me diste lo mejor.

Nuestro romance estaba muy lejos de ser uno ejemplar o de leyenda. En realidad, había comenzado de la manera más estúpida. Un día nos encontramos en un bar gay muggle y decidimos hablar. Tú dijiste que no querías que nadie se enterara, yo dije lo mismo. Y entonces dijimos: al diablo. Nos besamos. Adoré tus labios y estoy seguro de que tú disfrutaste los míos en cuanto estuvieron rodeando tu miembro. 

Tuvimos sexo, así, sin más, en la habitación rentada de un hotel de paso. Fue algo burdo. Buscamos el placer y lo obtuvimos. Varias veces. Y cuando despertamos volvimos a tener otro encuentro más. Creo que tantos años de tensión rindieron sus frutos esa noche pues ambos terminamos exhaustos y con los traseros adoloridos. No sé tú, pero yo pasé un rato sin ganas de sentarme. Teníamos tanta carga sexual de nuestra relación de "enemigos" que lo sorprendente no fue que tuvieramos sexo desbocado, sino que nos buscáramos después de saciarnos.

Cuando nos volvimos a ver dijiste que no querías que comentara nada a la prensa sobre lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Yo dije que no se lo comentaras ni a tus mejores amigos. Y entonces volvimos a besarnos y terminamos en un sabroso intercambio de saliva y otros fluidos en la inesperada pared de un callejón. Fue casi surrealista invitarte a cenar cuando todavía sentía el sabor de tu semen en mi lengua.

Pasamos meses jugando a que no pasaba nada aquí. Pero, sin quererlo, fuimos entrando en la vida del otro. Tú sabías mis horarios y acomodabas los tuyos para poder verme. Yo sabía qué días trabajaba tu esposa hasta tarde y no dudaba en ocuparlos para sorprenderte. Y los besos fueron perdiendo la urgencia del sexo.

Caímos como dos idiotas. 

Un día, sin que la prensa pudiera descubrir tus planes, me abrazaste por la cintura, tomaste mi mano y la besaste. Te dije que dejaras de jugar a que yo era la niña de la relación, pero tú no respondiste empujándome, como siempre hacías. Esta vez, me tomaste por la barbilla, me miraste a los ojos y lo dijiste: Eres lo más importante en mi vida, Draco.

ustedes cuando aman   
consultan el reloj   
porque el tiempo que pierden   
vale medio millón 

  
Recuerdo que al principio tu esposa me parecía como un accidente geográfico. Uno no puede evitar que los acantilados estén ahí (a menos no sin cierta magia negra). Así mismo, yo no podía evitar que la Weasley estuviera ahí. Había estado mucho antes que yo, como los valles y las montañas. Así que, como a los valles y a las montañas, la pasé por alto. Casi siempre olvidé que estaba ahí. Nunca me detuve a pensar en ella cuando te tenía bajo mi cuerpo y disfrutaba tus caricias. Pero algunas veces, aparecían tus compromisos y entonces mi buen humor desaparecía. Tú mencionaste algo sobre celos, pero no voy a entrar en esos detalles. 

Una de esas ocasiones en que recordé su existencia de mala gana fue cuando pasé por tu oficina. Había cuidado que no hubiera nadie y planeaba darte la sorpresa, pero estabas recogiendo tus cosas a toda prisa. Cuando alzaste el rostro me miraste sorprendido y aunque dejaste que te besara, no tardaste en separarte. Dijiste que ella te había pedido que pasaran más tiempo juntos, así que habían planeado cosas para esa tarde. Recuerdo haber intentado ocultar mi decepción con un encogimiento de hombros y un "tú te lo pierdes". También recuerdo haber querido explotar con un bombarda las montañas y los valles y a Ginevra Weasley. 

Esa noche, cuando recibí la lechuza, Astoria gruñó. Dormíamos en la misma cama por inercia más que por otra cosa. Yo la ignoré y abrí tu carta, esperando alguna situación de emergencia. Sólo era una nota, diciéndome que me extrañabas, que querías verme de inmediato. A veces creo que la idiotez es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, porque no tardé en responderte. A los diez minutos aterrizabas en la chimenea protegida de mi despacho privado. Me había ocupado de alzar barreras de sonido. Astoria sospechaba que tenía una amante, pero no había necesidad de que supiera quién era. 

Potter, te dije, no soy un oso de felpa al que puedas dejar tirado en el piso y recogerlo para jugar cuando te aburres. Tú me respondiste cualquier tontería para salvarte de mi metáfora. No recuerdo las palabras, pero recuerdo tu voz, con ese tono de arrepentimiento y súplica y necesidad. Me necesitabas, me necesitabas con tantas fuerzas que exudabas necesidad por cada poro, y yo necesitaba satisfacerla. Nos besamos lentamente, apenas recargados en el escritorio. Extendidas sobre éste, estaban mis notas y cuentas de Gringotts para examinar, pero mis sentidos estaban concentrados en tus labios. Sabías a cinco minutos de trabajo con la pasta dental.

Eres un asqueroso y desvergonzado gryffindor cursi, pero ese día lo fuiste más que ningún otro. ¿Por qué --preguntaste--, por qué Draco? Entre beso y beso intenté darte tiempo para continuar la pregunta. ¿Por qué siento...? Comenzaste, pero te entretuviste examinando mi cuello, mi clavícula. Miraste entonces los papeles sobre el escritorio, luego me miraste a los ojos, como si hubieras aprendido de ellos el nombre correcto del sentimiento que querías quitarte de encima. 

¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Por qué cuando estoy con ella siento que pierdo un millón de galeones por minuto?

No podías haberlo puesto en palabras más significativas para mí.

nosotros cuando amamos   
es fácil de arreglar   
con sábanas qué bueno   
sin sábanas da igual.

  
Nuestro tiempo es infinito. 

Ahora.

Tú y yo, en el piso de nuestra habitación, explorando nuestros cuerpos como si no los conociéramos. Sentado sobre ti, recorro la línea de sudor que cae por tu frente hasta tu nariz con mi lengua. Tu mano anda el camino de mi columna hasta perderse entre mis nalgas. Te acaricio los hombros, la espalda ancha, la piel áspera. Tus dientes buscan mis labios y luego tu lengua invade mi espacio. 

En este momento, tal como siempre, me necesitas. Tú siempre me necesitas. Recargo mi frente con la tuya y te miro a los ojos mientras levanto las caderas. Tus dedos salen de mi entrada para ser reemplazados por una punta ansiosa por meterse. Ya estoy jadeando, con los ojos cerrados. Tú murmuras alguna tontería que me cuesta trabajo comprender, algo sobre las estrellas. Contesto que sabes que las amo. Susuurro algo de los Black y me pierdo en las sensaciones doblegantes de nuestra unión. 

Tú mueves la mano y un suave polvo baña mi cuerpo y el tuyo. Abro los ojos y tengo que mirar dos veces antes de entender. Están lloviendo estrellas. Para mí. 

¿Sabes lo que es el tiempo de las estrellas comparado con la vida humana? 

Mis manos serpentean en tu cabello. Tus suspiros se alimentan de mi aliento.

Somos estrellas. 

Nuestro tiempo es infinito.

Y te digo: te amo, Harry.


End file.
